


Donde sea que estés

by Rene333



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene333/pseuds/Rene333
Summary: "Es increíble, cómo en un instante tu vida puede cambiar por completo. Cómo, cuando crees estar en la cima del mundo, la realidad te recuerda que entre más alto escalas más dura es la caída."
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Donde sea que estés

Tu sonrisa siempre era capaz de remover mi mal humor, con la misma facilidad con la que los rayos del sol iluminan todo a su paso. Tus regaños, incluso si renegaba de ellos, sé que eran por mi bien, que siempre pensabas en mí antes que en ti; sólo que habría deseado que no fuera de esa forma en esa ocasión. Yo... yo sé que puedo parecer fuerte, pero eso es sólo una armadura, como la que uso diariamente para combatir a los villanos. Si me conocías tan bien, ¿cómo es que no notaste eso?

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste ser egoísta por una vez en tu maldita vida? – grité desesperado a Steve.

No; simplemente no podía soportarlo. Este dolor... Ni siquiera en la más infernal de mis batallas recordaba haber sentido una agonía de tal magnitud.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido, Rogers! ¡Mira que hacerme llorar a mí! ¡El gran Anthony Edward Stark! – solté mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas caían sin control por mis ojos.

Quería que acabara. Que alguien parara el dolor de una vez, porque sabía que yo mismo no podría hacerlo...

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre ponerme en una situación así? – lancé un golpe hacia él, furioso.

... No podría, porque entonces su sacrificio sería en vano.

\- Ah, no lo puedo creer – comento al observar mi mano después de que esta chocara con la lápida, ignorando por completo el dolor físico porque dentro de mí había un herida aún más grande que no sanaría fácilmente - ¿Ves cómo me sigues haciendo daño? – no puedo evitar reír, pero fue un sonido hueco, sin alegría alguna.

"Steven Grant Rogers. 1918 - ...."

\- ¡No!

Me niego rotundamente a aceptar lo que dice ese pedazo de cemento. Steve no está muerto, no él.

\- Si me conocías tan bien, ¿por qué me has dejado solo? Yo no puedo; no sin ti. Si antes fui capaz de soportar la soledad, fue porque nunca supe lo que era tener a alguien a mi lado, no realmente... Y ahora, ahora que por fin tenía a mi lado alguien que me apoyaba, a quien amaba... Amar... ¿Te lo dije alguna vez? Yo te amaba – sonrío débilmente porque no me quedan fuerza para nada más –. No, claro que no. ¡Qué tonto soy! Yo aún te amo, y posiblemente será así hasta el final de mis días, porque nunca nadie fue capaz de despertar esos sentimientos en mí, sólo tú.

Es increíble, cómo en un instante tu vida puede cambiar por completo. Cómo, cuando crees estar en la cima del mundo, la realidad te recuerda que entre más alto escalas más dura es la caída.

\- Pero el estúpido aquí fui yo... - no sé por qué sigo hablando, simplemente lo hago – Enamorarme de ti. ¡Qué tontería más grande! Si hubiera sabido que dolería tanto, que serías tan tonto para interponer mi bienestar del tuyo ante una situación así. Pero claro, debí haberlo sabido. Incluso si no hubieran existido esos sentimientos de por medio tú lo habrías hecho, ¿no es así? El bonachón del Capitán América. Siempre pensando en todos... ¡Patrañas! ¡Sólo pensaste en ti! Sólo pensaste en ti...

Me recargo en la lápida y lloro, como pocas veces lo he hecho en mi vida, en el funeral de mis padres, por ejemplo; quizá más, ya que entonces yo no era tan consciente. ¿Qué no daría por tener un sueño eterno? ¿Qué no daría por estar al lado suyo nuevamente? Toda mi fortuna, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo sería poco o nada comparado con el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado por unos instantes más.

\- Sólo pensaste en ti. No querías verme morir. Pero para mí la muerte no es nada comparada a este sufrimiento; el de llevar una vida sin ti, sin tus regaños, sin tus caricias, sin tu sonrisa...si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida.

Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí y, por más que duela, me levanto del suelo depositando una rosa blanca ahí, en el lugar de su ahora eterno descanso; uno que incluso si no estoy dispuesto a acelerar por cuenta propia, o al menos no de forma directa (porque sé lo que él pensaría al respecto, que no lo querría de esa forma), espero por que suceda lo más pronto posible.

\- Es irónico, ¿sabes? – mi tono de voz es neutro, sólo busco un pretexto para estar más tiempo a su lado, incluso si ya no me puede escuchar – Siempre tratando de hacerme entrar en razón, persiguiéndome para que te hiciera caso, para estar tranquilo. Y ahora que no estás, que ya no estarás más... Por primera vez respeto una de tus voluntades.

¿Por qué debemos esperar a que los seres queridos ya no estén con nosotros para hacer todo aquello que debió haber sido hecho mientras seguían con vida?

\- Espero que en donde te encuentres aún puedas escucharme. – Suelto un suspiro y miro hacia el cielo, ese cielo cuyo color me recuerda al de sus ojos, los ojos que nunca más podré ver brillar con ese toque de ingenio y amor que nunca antes había presenciado – Incluso si sigue doliendo yo te amaré, porque no sé hacer otra cosa. Y prefiero mil veces sentir esta agonía, este dolor que me recuerda que aún existo, que tu exististe de igual forma.

Porque el simple hecho de tratar de olvidarlo es una ofensa, porque nadie debería olvidar a quien lo hizo feliz, incluso si a su paso dejó un completo desastre. Sí, sin duda eso fue lo que hizo conmigo, descontrolar mi vida, destrozar mis armaduras dejándome completamente indefenso después de su partida.

\- Donde sea que estés, espero encontrarme contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! 
> 
> Hace mucho que había escrito esto, pero no lo había publicado acá sino en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad (por si es que alguien tiene la impresión de haberlo leído antes). Le hice algunas correcciones que espero hayan sido para bien.  
> Realmente escribir en primera persona es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada, por lo que quedo atenta a sus opiniones. 
> 
> Ustedes tienen la última palabra, todo comentario es bien recibido pues me ayuda a mejorar. 
> 
> Peace & Rock!


End file.
